custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show (video)
Barney and Friends the LIVE! Show (known on show posters as Barney and the Backyard Gang & Friends Live! At Radio City) is was the 18th and second-to-last video in the and Barney's ever stage show (following Barney in Concert at the Dallas Majestic Theater) is a tour based on "Barney Live! In New York City!" and "Barney's Big Surprise!" performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from January 9-20, 1998-Late 1999. It was released on video on December 31st 2000 (Last 2000 New Year Eve).It was re-released on DVD on June 6, 2001. Plot Join Barney BJ Baby Bop Riff and all of his very special friends as they take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, the stealing-sneaky visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share. Barney introduces a new friend named Riff a six-year-old orange Hadrosaur who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang and Friends And Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Tee-Rific Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Dancers *Mr. Hater *Gianna's Brother *Angelica Ginn *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahira *Sara Perks *Michael *Jason *Min *Debi *Nick *Keesha *Emily *The Queen Of Hearts *Tosha *Dr. Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt *David *Kathy *Clown Bears *Firefighter Frank *Kenneth *Juan *Mr. Boyd *Carlos *Stephen *Santa Claus *Sant Claus' Wife named "Mrs. Claus" *Rusty *Amy *Megan *Olivia *Frosty the Snowman *Pop Wheely *Marching Band Musicians *Mother Goose *The Winkster *Marching Band Musicians *Baby Bop's Jumping Monkeys *Guest *Elephant *Grandpa Phillips *Ryan *Ben *Emma *Joshua *Tracy *Connor *Holly *Granny Phillips *Grace *Maria *Taylor *Natalia *Laura *Gianna's Father *Gianna's Mother *Mr. Brantley *Mr. Copeland *Whitney's Grandfather *Alissa *Ashley *Gianna's Father *Mario's Mother *The Cambodian Dancers *Mario's Mother *Tosha's Mom *Tosha's Dad *Nick's Father *Tomie dePaola *Shawn *Mr. Brantley *Mr. Copeland *Chief the Dog *Mario's Father *Whitney's Grandfather *Tomie dePaola *Chief the Dog *Mario's Father *Whitney's Grandfather *Alissa *Ashley *Gianna's Father *Mario's Mother *The Cambodian Dancers *Whitney's Grandmother *Little Dog *Miss Morgernstern *Eliana *Brian *Siabhan *Liam *Kelly *Baxter The Dog *Someone's Father (Dad) *Myisha, Lauren, and Bermina's Mother (Mom) *Other Park Friends﻿ *Heidi the Dog *Melanie's Dad *Melanie's Mom *Tomomi *Abiade *Sita *Priya *Mario's Brother *Heidi the Dog *Melanie's Dad *Melanie's Mom *The Cambodian Dancers *Rachel *Emily's Dancing Teddy Bears Audience *Kids *Maria *Friends *Family *People *Adults Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Songs #Barney Theme Song (Reprise) #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Song #I Hear Music Everywhere #What a Baseball Day! #Rain Medley: Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring #If All the Raindrops #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band Act 2 #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #I'd Love to Sail #Down on Grandpa's Farm #The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) #You Can Make Music with Anything #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #You're A Grand Old Flag #Why Can't I? #London Bridge #Star Medley: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Starlight, Starbright #Please and Thank You #I Love You #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love the Holidays (Instrumental) Film Schedule *July 9-20, 1995 *April 11-20 (?) *September 12-October 14 (?) *January 9-20 (?) *March 12-14 (?) *August 9-20 (?) *June 11-15 (?) *December 1-31 2001 Trivia *The title card only calls this video "Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show", even though this video is called "Barney Live! Show" The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Deal or No Deal" The arrangement for I Love You mixes the rendition from It Raining, It Pouring... to make the song a holiday theme this the DVD to use its regular Season 13 (2009) season intro the first being Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and the second being Barney's Talent Show In the release of "Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show", the video utilized the Season 4 version of the theme song. In the release of "The Barney & Friends Live! on Stage", the theme song was redited to use the under the episodes intro reglar version Originally, this video was to be released in July 1995 and Late 1997. However, it was pushed back for an December 2000 release A soundtrack was released slightly before the video, containing all of the songs from it This could be concidered as the sequel to Barney in Concert and Barney's Talent Show After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a circus background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". During the actual performance, the intermission was 20 minutes in-length All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was recorded live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded Some songs from this concert were featured in the Barney's Soundtrack CD. Specifically, the songs "My Yellow Blankey", "BJ's Song", "The Barney Bag", and "My Aunt Came Back" The Barney Costume used in this video Barney's Great Adventure will later be used in I Can Do It! did the singing After the "Please and Thank You" number, a camera angle shows Biggleland from Nick Debi David and Kathy giving her sign to someone backstage During "Please and Thank You", Keesha lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song'' A reference to "Celebrating Around The World!'" is made According to a Variety review, Nick was absent from the March 18th, 1995 performance The Baby Bop costume in "Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday" The BJ costume in "A Picture of Friendship" DVD for Main Menu. The first is "spinning the wheel at Rumpelstilitskin". the second is "Barney costume' Four Season Day''' with Barney voice in Hoo's in the Forest? is "Barney arrives front at "Rumpelstilitskin". Hello out there to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. We're going to have a lot of fun!. With all our friends today!" than Barney dissappears before Barney & Friends The LIVE! Show. than it turn around to spinning the wheel before blue circle Main Menu have "VHS Read Along (Barney's Mother Goose Hunt), Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show (Sing-Along) , Music Video Along (Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show), Interactive Area (Barney and Friends the LIVE! Show), Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing Song Sampler - Play All Songs: Rig-a-Jig-Jig, Games, What Can We Play on a Rainy Day, Indoor Outdoor Voices, Once Upon a Time and Silly Sounds, and Special Features (Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show) This special aired on PBS The working title for this video was Barney Live! On Stage Show In the 2003 re-release of this video (as well as the 2011 re-release), Bob West re-dubbed "I Love You" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. In addition, the "Let's Have of Party (The Wiggles Version)" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 2000 release The rendition of the "Barney Theme Song" used in the show uses the instruments that were later used in the Barney & Friends version of the song In 2004, Barney's Christmas Star Video released an audio cassette featuring all songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the on VHS. Another cassette was released by Lyons themselves This was the another Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Muppet Marathon This Movies began on July 1995 and sometime in Early-Mid 1997 The another Barney concert to have an intermission After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a circus background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". During the actual performance, the intermission was 20 minutes in-length The first show to shorten the Barney Theme Song to the first and last stanzas The video that Barney is partially-performed by Rick Starkweather. Starkweather was Barney's Double, used for only "quick changes"; in this case he doubled as Barney in the scene where he magically changed from ringmaster to peanut seller and then back, also in two failed attempts to catch the Winkster at the balcony (One: Arriving too late, delayed from tripping over a mop and bucket. Two: Running faster only to arrive instead at the balcony on the other side) Although Max Vaughan voiced Barney in this special, Tim Dever did his voice in the promotional preview This special also aired on PBS Kids Sprout The another Barney Stage Show to use The Barney Bag, an time where it plays a major role time "The Barney Bag" was sung in 4 verses major Barney concert, not to tour time that Emliy is seen with her teddy bear. * *The Touring happened during a filming break since making it the shortest major tour (due to the filming break the show toured to 9 states/citys) *This is the only tour where the voice actor for Barney tours with the show (The other dinosaurs lines are prerecorded with the songs) *During a few meet and greets (usally after the show) The Winkster joins Barney with meeting the dino seaters and exhanging improv banter *When David says "Nope, We got here the clown bus.", *Whne David says "I'm sorry, I can't lift it!", Diffrences From The Orginal *The kids in the show are from "Kidsongs" and have diffrent roles trough out the show (such as Ben who usally does Derek's line plays the doctor in "3 Little Monkey's") *The two kids Nick Debi David and Kathy were brought in to round out the cast much like Carlos and Kelly however unlike Carlos and Kelly they have a bigger role in the show (for instance Elissa sings "Twinkle Twinkle little star" and Johnny is in the entire show) *The Treehouse Is Replaced by the "Biggleland Imagination Hangout" from the spinoff the backyard setting remains the same *The Winkster has more freerange in this version and his balcony sences are replaced by him going into the audience *I Love You is added to the show dispite it being in the orginal Barney and Friends The Live! Show Previews 2000 (Original Version) Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Romp on the Stomp Music Video from Wake Up Jeff! Preview #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Come On Over to Barney's House Preview #Pleased Stay Tuned From Be My Valentine Love Barney And The Wiggles Dance Party 2000 #Barney & Friends - Season 6 Funding Credits #Barney & Friends (Season 4 Version) Intro #Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show Title Card Closing #Barney Says Segment (Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show) #End Credits #Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) #Barney & Friends - Season 6 Funding Credits #PBS Logo (1998-present) #Be My Valentine Love Barney Preview #The Wiggles Dorothy the Dinosuar from Yummy Yummy Music Video Preview #Kids for Character Preview #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney Stage Show Category:2000 Category:Previews Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:TV Specials Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Barney Movies Category:Second Generation Home Videos Category:Episodes Written By Evan Viola